User talk:Night at the Kashmir
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1000px-2013-11-13 00286.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 01:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Welcome to the Wiki and thanks for those beautiful, high quality pictures from Burial at Sea. If you have any more, they'd be greatly appreciated. Unownshipper (talk) 22:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be sure to try find as many as I can Night at the Kashmir (talk) 11:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Concept arts I saw you recently uploaded concept art from Burial at Sea and BioShock. Can you tell me where you found them, so I can add the name of the artist on their pages? Also you should probably start adding categories on the pictures you upload, or else it'll be messier in the "Unknown Category" page. Pauolo (talk) 10:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I found them on the web page for Laura Zimmermann, one of the designers who worked on Bioshock Infinite and Burial at Sea. Heres the link to a gallery of some of the game models she designed: www.laurazimmermann.com/?page_id=152 Sorry about not adding the category I keep forgetting to do that. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 11:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks bud. I remember seeing Ryan's control machine on her website, but I didn't know she posted her work on BaS too. I'll open a bottle of Chardonnay for her. :D :Pauolo (talk) 11:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for making the amends on my couple of pictures in Dr Suchong's Free Clinc page :-) Brenda I saw you changed back the characterinfobox image on the Brenda article. Rather than get in an edit war with you, I'd like to make my case for the previous image. It's purely for aesthetic value that I like the older image, here are some of the reasons why: 1. Julie Langford's image is framed in a long shot which reveals her full character model. This is important as she's a retextured Lady Smith so it's important to show what's different about her model. The same cannot be said about Brenda since she is a standard Lady Smith and appears in a different ensemble each game. With that in mind, it's unimportant that she be framed in a long shot to show her full body. 2. The image on the right is too dark. Brenda is standing in the shadows, so you can't see her well at all. From an artistic standpoint, this is cool (very German Expressionistic or film noir). However, as a characterinfobox image, it fails to reveal to the visitor of her page what she looks like the way ALL of the other characterinfobox images do. Also, you can't clearly see her gun (you can barely see her). In contrast, the left image has her illuminated enough. 3. I like the composition of the left image better. Brenda fills the foreground imposingly, her gun glinting in the light. With her hand raised to the side of her face as though she's calling out, she's not in a pose one often sees a Splicer in. Meanwhile, in the background behind her lies the corpse of a Toasty Splicer (could it be Charlie!) carefully positioned in a pool of blood. This image tells a dramatic story, the other less so. I propose a compromise: Return the left image to the characterinfobox, but by all means keep the other image on the lower part of the article's page. Unownshipper (talk) 00:41, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Fink, Suchong, & the Vita-Chamber If only Sinclair and Alexander worked on the chamber, then how can it work by means of quantum physics? I know that the audio diary from the original game says that just the two of them worked on it (and that Suchong had no faith in the project, much less any contribution to it), but the chalk board in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 says the chamber works in "a field of quantum entanglement." This seems to indicate that Jeremiah Fink (and technically Yi Suchong) was involved in the making of this machine, here's why: 1. In this series, anything having to do with genetic manipulation is in the realm of BioShock and anything having to do with quantum physics is in the realm of Infinite 2. The type of quantum physics this is proposing could only be accomplished with (Lutece) technology from Columbia. I don't care how smart Rapture's citizens are, this only works using the crazy amazing wonders of Columbia, which were kept a secret in the floating city (ie, not shared with the general scientific community). 3. Suchong was the only one who communicated with Fink. The two of them must have been working on this project as the Columbia technology for the chamber would never have been passed along to Sinclair and Alexander. 4. Suchong must have had something to do with it since the prototype is in his secret lab. I would've believed the Vita-Chamber operated without quantum physics somwhow (a miraculous use of stem cells and ADAM perhaps), but now that this is here, we're forced to accept that it works under quantum physics principles. Clearly the designers are trying to retcon Infinite into the BioShock canon so hard that they forgot their original Audio Diary stating that it was Sinclair and Alexander alone. Unownshipper (talk) 23:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) It is possible that the vita chamber existed before just to rejuvenate citizens of rapture but after the beginning of civil war, Suchong was put in charge under Ryan Industries to have it so it goes to Ryans genetical code Even in the original audio diary, Suchong mentions "...and quantum entanglement that..." whether he believes in it or calls it as a different phenomena does not imply that he didn't work on it, Suchong interest is to only forward himself and work for the higher bidder. 08:53, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Testing it is different than developing it or even understanding most of the pseudo science. Suchong is s 'medical researcher', so he might understand some part when ADAM is involved. Switching it to be some made up quantum physics effect would appear make it outside of his area of expertise. Strapping people in to be tested, stabbing them to death, and then seeing if the machine works, sounds more like his type of involvement. 15:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) The quantum entanglement stuff was mentioned long before Infinite BS the game even existed. Despite the additional fantasy aspect it brought to Rapture, just to justify a Auto Save Game mechanism , it WAS already there even though it may have been part of a lie used to sell it rather than the truth being something more conventional. No reason why the people in Rapture werent smart enough to develop and they actually could make use of another 40 years of real world understanding of the physics. Lets not pretend that even Fink would be any more likely to understand/develop such technology when his era was pimitive enough to have their machinery still steam powered. Even with the Luteces, theory work is fine, but even Einstein had to wait decades before technology caught up to allow proving some of his ideas. First Big Daddy? Hi, I was wondering about the edit you did on Alpha Series. Wasent Subject Delta the first big daddy and wasn't he one of the Alpha Series? Shacob (talk) 23:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) : Subject Delta was the first Alpha Series Big Daddy that was bonded to a Little Sister. The Alpha Series were created for the sheer purpose of being protectors. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 23:16, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Choosing Just the Right Words Hey, I'm asking all the regular and semi-regular contributors if they can help me come up with labels to finish up the BioShock 2 part of the Splicer models' appearance section. Would you kindly sheck out my blog and propose a line if you have any in mind: User blog:Unownshipper/Choosing Just the Right Words Thanks, Unownshipper (talk) 03:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Booker DeWitt page Don't get me wrong, but that part you removed on the page was the one we decided to keep, with the reference to Levine's message on twitter. It's only on top of the page that this mention is misplaced. Pauolo (talk) 22:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Ok thanks for clearing that up. It's very confusing to tell which was right after so many people removing it and adding it back Night at the Kashmir (talk) 18:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Competitive Sports You raised an important question about the competitive nature of the Sports in Rapture article. You'll find my response on the Talk Page. Unownshipper (talk) 22:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Scripted Events Thanks for adding the Burial at Sea section on the Scripted Events. What concerns me is the potential for that article to become too large. What would you say to a new page labeled "Scripted Events (BioShock Infinite)?" The original Scipted Events can have all the stuff from BioShock, BioShock 2, and possibly the DLCs for those games like Minerva's Den (if they have any) while the new page lists ones from BioShock Infinite, Burial at Sea - Episode 1, and Burial at Sea - Episode 2. Thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 01:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Yea that sounds a lot better then putting it all on the one page. But how will we know what counts as a scripted event in Bioshock infinite since all of the characters fought are sane, and there.s a lot more unique dialogue than we hear from the splicers in BS1 BS2 and BaS. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 18:26, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Glad to hear it. We'll proceed with the list you started and fill out the BAS events. It might just be that Infinite is too complicated, but we'll see how it goes. Again, the Scripted Events page is mean to catalogue dialogue (and, to a lesser extent, special animations) for characters who don't have/deserve their own page because they're so minor but still exposit narrative-building info (the Baby Carriage Splicer, for instance). :Unownshipper (talk) 06:29, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Great Job! Thanks, but I had them in English for several months already. There are also several cut audio diaries which I started uploading two months ago. In the end radio messages are easier to track down and paste, though I don't have the chronology for them if not their order in audio files (I guess). Pauolo (talk) 21:57, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Also for some of them, I don't have the associated title. Pauolo (talk) 21:59, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's easy enough to piece together the original story I think from what you have so far. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 22:06, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the Prelude level was probably the toughest to reorganize chronologically. As for the other levels, you can see that the plot in Dionysus Park is not much different from the first (when Dionysus Park was not a devastated level) so that helps. Now from what I recall about the other levels, their cut messages don't vary much as well. Tenenbaum was part of the ride with Sinclair and they acted like good cop/bad cop with Delta's choices and Delta's motive to reach Persephone was to get to Lamb's ADAM supply in order to survive his conditioning, and eventually rescue Eleanor. Pauolo (talk) 22:38, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ava's appearance Pauolo responded before I got a chance to, but I agree with what he said. Check out the concept art of woman's face in this image (or check the book yourself if you've got a copy) and you can see the similarities from the poster and the female model of the Rapture Citizen. We can't make huge leaps based on process of elimination, at least not until we get something more conclusive. Unownshipper (talk) 08:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Splicer Template I notced you added the Rapture Citizen to the Splicer Models Template. I removed it from there previously because the RC is not a specific model, but a character type similar to how Thuggish Splicer, Houdini Splicer, Brute Splicer, etc. are "types." Furthermore, the RC is non-combative in every instance they're encountered, AKA they're not enemies. I'm going to undo the Template change. Unownshipper (talk) 02:37, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The Bathysphere Station While responding to UpgradeTech's suggestion to split The Lighthouse page, I noticed you had renamed the Bathysphere Station to "Torrance Hall." It is disappointing that you changed the page without initiating a discussion on it first. Here are some of the reasons it shouldn't have been renamed: 1) If you're concerned that its name will cause confusion, that issue has never been raised before by editors because all of the other stations are listed as Rapture Metro Stations. In all of Rapture, that's the only time a spot is formally identified as "Bathysphere Station." 2) That is NOT what it is referred to in the game either in the white identification text or the map. On the map in the Welcome to Rapture level, the building is unnamed. The area is simply described as "Bathysphere Station" and "Lounge." Clearly the latter should not be the official article name, so the former is best. 3) We don't know if that's the name of the building, the construction firm, an easter egg, etc. *Unlike other buildings and districts which are prominently named with large, showy signs, the name "Torrance Hall" is almsot impossible to see. Did you even see that before the screenshot was uploaded? If that is the name of the building, why not have the name pop up on the map or ID text? Better yet, why doesn't the name appear on the building when you walk out into the glass tunnel that's hit by the plane? *What if "Torrance Hall" is someone's first and last name? What if Mr. Hall is the designer of the Rapture Seal? Here's a third option, what if "Torrance Hall" is the name of the architectural firm who built the building itself like Skidmore, Owings & Merrill? *Finally, what if "Torrance Hall" is simply the name of a graphics designer who just wanted to put his name in the game as suggested by a respondent on the Welcome to Rapture Talk Page? There are too many unanswered questions for us to take this leap in supposition. The article should not have been renamed without a discussion, and I plan to revert the page unless you think there's an outstanding reason why it shouldn't. Unownshipper (talk) 07:56, December 15, 2014 (UTC) If it's such a big deal then change it. So fair you're the only person who seems to care that I changed the name and I made that edit a while ago now with no one saying about it until you did. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 16:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Exit Plaza I was in the process of making a large number of changes to the Housewares article when user:46.7.95.98 and you made your edits. Check the pages History and you'll see this for yourself. If you've ever encountered the experience of having someone edit a page while you're working on it you'll know that you run the risk of losing ALL of the work you've just done unless you copy and paste your work over the preceding edit. Consequently, the Exit Plaza was inadvertently erased. This was not intentional and I'm sorry that you thought it was. Unownshipper (talk) 02:34, March 8, 2015 (UTC) The apperance for the multiplayer Characters Hi, it seems that we both are working on the Multiplayer characters appearance sections; so to avoid writing for the same character, I suggest that we divide the rest of them between us (and anyone else who wants to help). Do you have anyone you would like to reserve? *Jacob Norris *Barbara Johnson *Danny Wilkins *Naledi Atkins *Buck Raleigh *Suresh Sheti *Zigo d’Acosta *Mlle Blanche de Glace *Louie McGraff *Oscar Calraca --Shacob (talk) 22:45, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : I was actually going to take a break from editing the pages now since im finding it hard to find clear pictures of the models. I just finished the pre-splice section for Buck. I might do Louie McGraffs nest time if no one has it done, but i think I'd only be able to so his pre-spliced model. : Night at the Kashmir (talk) 22:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : You've got a point, It is quite hard to get a good look. With that said I don't think we can make a proper 'After Splicing' section for the remaining without a good look at the models. At this point I think any screenshot would do, since it's so hard to find images of them. : Shacob (talk) 21:10, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Corpses Could you list the locations of the corpses in Dionysus Park and Fontaine Futuristics? ZanyDragon (talk) 00:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ZanyDragon (talk) 23:56, May 13, 2015 (UTC) BAS Splicer Images The images of the Early Splicers you recently added are excellent. The site is in dire need of high quality images like these, especially as replacemnts for lower-quality, poor images. If you took them, can you add more? If you found them, could you tell us where? Thanks. Unownshipper (talk) 01:44, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Another Bioshock...soon? Hey I haven't heard of any rumors that 2k games announced a new Bioshock game. They said they'll continue the franchise but nothing was said this years E3. The Black Dream You recently made an important change on The Black Dream. Are you certain that the poster that lists Ava Tate as the producer was a removed alternate? Can you cite this information just for the sake of being detailed? I have a feeling people are going to be editing this back and forth unless we make the evidence undeniable. Unownshipper (talk) 04:59, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Project proposal: Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes Hey there, hope all is well. I received a post on my talk page about transitioning the site to more mobile-friendly infoboxes and I was hoping you and some of the other devoted contributors would take a look at it and share your thoughts. Unownshipper (talk) 23:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Captions on the page's main image Let me say that I do understand your concern with repetition. The same old phrase or a too obvious description can be boring and this Wiki deserves better than that. However, it's very important to me that articles follow a consistent visual formatting. That way, if newcomers to the site decide to add or edit a page, then they will have a consistent set of guidelines and examples to follow and don't just do whatever they think looks best. I'll make a concerted effort to input more creative captions, (maybe something like "Olympus has fallen." for the entrance to Mercury Suites) but sometimes it's just going to have to be "the entrance to..." because it's not always easy to be witty. As for the Little Wonders Educational Facility page, I must also insist that we do the small "marquee" to the left and "iconic image" on the right formatting for the same exact reason mentioned above. Le Marquis D'Epoque and Robertson's Tobaccoria are simply oversights, they should have been formatted to match all the other major businesses, but I guess they somehow got missed. I understand your point about how they show up in multiple games, but the main image should be from the game where the business plays a bigger role. Yes, Little Wonders appears in Bio1 and BASE1, but you only get to explore the interior in one of those games. Same think with Robertson's and Le Marquis. Because of that, the "iconic image" should be the picture from the first time those businesses are ever encountered: BioShock. If anything, at least from my perspective, the marquee picture serves as the main image. I hope this is satisfactory. Unownshipper (talk) 19:57, December 29, 2015 (UTC) The Iceman Regarding your concerns about the wording on the Martin Finnegan page, there's this line from the diary The Iceman Cometh: The other saps you tossed in this meat locker all panicked like rabbits. I just watched and waited. And when they started to kick, I started to scavenge. He talks about making a "Splicer cocktail," and to me this all indicates that he bided his time, then pounced on the other Splicers locked in the Frozen Tunnel. With that in mind, I'd say that the previous version was acceptable. Do you have other concerns about it? Unownshipper (talk) 09:13, February 5, 2016 (UTC) The Corpses in the Carpet I saw you added the wrapped up bodies to the Corpse section. Thanks taking care of that.I had always noticed them on the way to the El Dorado Lounge, but I wasn't sure what to make of them at the time. They only appear in that level and in that spot, so I wonder what the story is behind them. The idea that they're bodies of the children who perished in Ryan Amusements is intriguing, but I think they're too large. They look to be the size of full-grown adults. I suppose it's conceivably possible that the children lived into adolescence or maybe later, but I always had the feeling that they, unfortunately, starved after a month or two. They could be Splicers, but that seems highly unlikely. Wrapping bodies up in sheets, carpets, and other textiles suggests care and attention paid to the burial procedure. As mentioned, the models are never seen in any other part of Rapture and it doesn't seem like the sort of thing Splicers would do, they usually leave the bodies where they fall. What if they were the other chaperones? We know about Nina Carnegie, who seems to have been in charge of the kids, but there may have been others. Maybe other staff at the park? Carlson Fiddle seemed none to keen on sharing provisions, but maybe some other adults helped look after the children (at least at first). Thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 01:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: The (Bural at Sea only) addition Sorry for the late response, nonetheless, I had completely forgotten about the (Burial at Sea only) on the business page, so thanks for reminding me. If I understand this correctly, the (Multiplayer only) were added because these stations only appears in the multiplayer versions of the maps, which are not canon, and not in the actual level/''location''. If we see Rapture as an actual city, the "(Multiplayer only)" is needed to specify that the Metro Stations are not located in the actual location of the city, but only in the Multiplayer. The same goes for the (Multiplayer Only) on the business page (ex: The Silk Lounge in the Kashmir Restaurant map only appear in the multiplayer and thus the tag is needed). Burial at Sea is proven however to be canon, and should be counted as so. The (Bural at Sea only) makes it sound, to me, that the subject (Lets say The Arcadia Grain Company) only "appear" in Burial at Sea and are not part of the actual canon location. So I would propose to remove the "(Burial at Sea only)" from the business page. What is your thoughts on this? --Shacob (talk) 11:52, May 4, 2016 (UTC) BioShock 2 Model Renders Hi, I just got Umodel to work with the files of BioShock 2, Protectors Trial, Minerva's Den and Multiplayer and I would like to know if there's something you'd like to see from those games that we don't have a model render yet. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 13:13, May 4, 2016 (UTC) File resolution Please make sure when uploading huge images, that you cut out all unnecessary white space, because otherwise previewing the image fails. The preview limit is at 12.5 million pixels, so images larger than 3500 by 3500 will not preview at all. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 07:48, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and I just realized, do you upload using , or by adding files directly in the article by using the button at the bottom of the gallery? If it's the first, please don't blank the upload summary, because it adds Template:Information & Template:Unprocessed File automatically, which saves a lot of time. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:26, May 25, 2016 (UTC) hey i was wondering if it was possibly you could make out the text in your raptureletters.png as to allow us to know the writer and who the letter was to be sent to.id do it myself but im not no computer genius. 01:45, February 23, 2017 (UTC)